Pokemon:Uma nova aventura
by hanamisakura3423
Summary: O mundo Pokemon mudou e os treinadores também,agora quarto garotas querem ver esse mundo como será que elas iram enfrenta todos os perigos que estão a espreita e como cada uma ira aprende sobre os pokemons e como todas elas juntas poderão continua nessa aventura isso e muito mais em Pokemon


Numa praça se encontrava três meninas uma vestia um vestido branco rendado e uma bolsa carteiro ela tinha a pele branca e olhos azuis claros e cabelos rosados duas sapatilhas de couro com fivelas prateadas e uma margaridas seu nome era Hana ela no seu ombro uma Pikachu e no seu colo um Riolu, a outra era uma morena de cabelos castanhos escuros meio liso meio cacheados com olhos azuis escuro ela vestia uma blusa roxa com uma calça preta uma mochila verde estava do seu lado ela estava com um Lapras do seu lado e um Jigglypuff no seu colo Selena ,a outra é uma menina de pele branca e olhos verde escuros com cabelos de um marrom claro mel ela tomava uma raspadinha de várias cores e no seu colo estava Charmander que comia uma raspadinha e um Cyndaquil que estava do seu lado ela usava uma blusa azul de alcinha e uma legging branca seu nome era Amora .

Hana: - Selena e Amora a Professora Chino disse que amanhã iremos escolhe em qual cidade iremos começa nossa jornada

Selena: - Nossa eu ainda me lembro quando coloquei meus pês pela primeira vez na nossa escola Pokémon.

Amora: - Agora vamos começa nossa jornada eu tava pensando como nossos primeiros passos foram dados em Kanto, por que não continuamos aqui.

Hana: - Boa ideia, vamos ver a Nick ela esta tendo uma batalha Pokémon com o Shun

Amora: - Ele vai ser massacrado pelo Squirtle da Nicolle

Selena: - Concordo aquele Nidoran Macho dele não é páreo para o Squirtle ou o Vulpix da Nicolle

Hana: - Hahaha isso será muito interessante de olhar o Shun ficou um ferra quando a Nick veio para a escola segurando o ovo do Vulpix ele queria ter um, mas não conseguiu encontrar a Nick acabou vencendo dele e depois disso ele fica querendo mostra o quanto é mais forte que ela.

Amora: - Me lembro desse dia, foi uma brincadeira interessante vários ovos de Pokémon espalhados e tínhamos que pega dois e esse iriam ser nosso pokémons foi um dia bom eu conseguir meus melhores amigos

As três saíram e foram até uma local de treinamento onde se encontrava uma menina de pele morena num tom mais escuro do que a Selena e de cabelos e olhos pretos ela estava com uma blusa vermelha e uma calça preta e usava luvas sem dedos preta ela estava com um cap vermelho e sorrio ao ver que o Nidoran Macho estava preste de atacar ela e ela falou

Nicolle:- Raio Confusão (Um raio de luz roxo com violeta foi produzido pela Vulpix que acertou inchei-o o Nidoran que ficou confuso) Agora para acabar com isso use o lança chamas (Vulpx concentrou uma camada de fogo na sua boca de depois a fez ir fortemente até o Nidoran o fazendo desmaia)Pronto acabou, eu já disse até vc parar de me irrita e começa a se concentrar em treina seus Pokémons ainda tem muita areia para comer no seu caminho

Shun:-Eu vou ter derrota .

Nicolle:-Pode vim com tudo

O Shun um menino de pele parda, cabelos verdes com olhos castanhos claros saiu com raiva e Nicolle viu as meninas e sorrio para ela. Depois de todas decidirem ir para uma soverteria tomar algo e conversarem:

Nicolle:- Então querem ficar em Kanto, bom eu vou ficar com vcs então

Amora: - Saber que não precisa sei que quer muito ver a regiões diferentes

Nicolle: - Eu vou ficar com vcs e pronto, somos amigas sempre juntas.

Hana: - Que bom ouvir isso, pois eu tive uma ideia.

Nicolle: - Qual?

Hana: - Eu também quero ver outros lugares então podemos ir para outras regiões além de Kanto.

Selena: - Boa ideia Duda, eu ainda estou vendo com minha mãe qual é os melhores locais para nossa viagem e acho que lugares diferentes como regiões diferentes podem ser boas para nos.

Hana: - Então vamos ver a professora ela esta esperando a gente.

Todas andavam com calma até uma escola enorme que era igual a dois ginásios elas entraram e foram até uma sala que estava escrito "Sala dos professores" depois de baterem ouviram um entre e abriram lá se encontrava uma mulher de cabelos pretos e com olhos roxos do seu lado estava um Persian que estava brincando uma um novelo de lã e ela estava numa cadeira de couro e com o seu amuleto coin no pescoço:

Chino: - Meninas estavam as esperando então decidiram?

Nicolle: - Sim iremos todas juntas visitar Kanto e outras regiões.

Chino: - Oh interessante, bem estou com suas Pokebolas, Pokedex , Pokegear, Poketch e claro seus estojos de insígnias

Hana: - Mas a gente não quer participar disso

Chino:- É uma pena já que eu já as escrevi

Todas:- OQUE?

Chino:- Bom prense nisso numa nova aventura.

Amora:- HÁ senhora nunca muda sempre coloca a gente em algo que a gente não quer .

Chino:- Espero que gostem da sua viagem.

Amora: - Esta fugindo do assunto.

Chino: -~~Bem antes de irem querem tomar algo? Ou melhor, um gyoza!

Persian: -Per...Persian

Chino: - Oh meu Persian tem bom gosto ele quer um gyoza bem gostoso (Fazendo carinho na cabeça do Persian que se animava com o carinho de sua dona) Ah verdade já ia esquecendo, Hana como está indo o seu treinamento de aura? Seu pai estava querendo saber ele ligou para o meu Pokefone e perguntou

Hana: - Eu evoluir muito e já posso fazer muitas coisas agora diga ele que agradeço aos livros de aura que ele me enviou (Sorrindo quando falava)

Chino: - Bom o que estão esperando venham pegar, tudo esta na gaveta da cômoda a direita cada uma tem seu nome

Todas foram para cômoda há direita e pegaram os seus depois despediram da professora ao sai da escola não notaram outras pessoas as olhando de longe. Hana estava animada amanhã elas toas iriam para sua aventura Rilou estava agora brincando cm uma bola vermelha com o seu Pikachu, ela e as meninas tinham se despediram e foram para sues quartos no dormitório que era individual, Hana estava agora arrumando tudo dentro de sua bolsa carteiro tudo já estava pronto e ela estava feliz depois de um pequeno suspiro ela caminhou até sua cozinhar particular e pensou:

Hana: "Bom o que eu faço hoje para comemos mmmm...Ah já sei posso fazer uns poffins para meus Pokemons e Ramen para mim"

Depois dela faze sua comida Hana comeu e foi dormi calmamente. No outro dia bem cedo Hana tinha acordado com alguém batendo na porta Hana se levantou e abriu e lá viu sua vizinhar era uma menina de cabelos curtos pretos e olhos castanhos ela falou:

Menina: - Hana vc quer ir fazer a caminhada das 5:00 am comigo

Hana:- Mas ainda são só 3:56am, Misa.

Misa:- Eu sei é que estou realmente ansiosa.

Hana:- Tudo bem! Vou comer meu café da manhã e te acompanho

Misa:- Obrigada

Hana foi até a cozinha pegou um suco de morango, uma torrada com nutella e uma maça e comeu ela vendo que Riolu e o Pikashu estavam deitados dormindo sorrio e pegou umas Pecha,Oran e Rawst para eles em duas vasilhas e duas outras com água e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal e tomar um banho e saiu já vestida para corre com uma jaqueta,calça e tênis, ao sai viu Misa e ambas começaram a corre era já 10 horas e elas pararam Hana deu um tchau para Misa e foi correndo para seu dormitório ao chegar viu Riolu já acordado junto com Pikashu ela sorrio e foi ao guarda roupa onde tinha só uma roupa para ela, tomou um banho e se vestiu a roupa era uma saia rendada branca, blusa azul clara com manga curta e sapatilha preta com fivelas de flores Sakura rosas ela colou luvas vermelhas que cobriam o pulso todo e tinha a parte final branca ,meia ¾ pretas com fitas saiu do quarto e pegou sua chave e trancou a porta Riolu estava do seu lado andando e Pikashu estava em cima de seu ombro, eles caminhavam até ver Nicolle,Amora e Selena .Hana acenou para elas e elas sorriam e foi assim que começou a jornada das quarto.


End file.
